Chapter 23: Mahiro and the Fun Weekend
MAHIRO AND THE FUN WEEKEND CHAPTER 23 OF THE MANGA Japanese title : Mahiro To Tanoshii Shuumatsu Previously All things considered, Mahiro has adapted to the return to middle school surprisingly well. Much credit has to go to the three middle school friends that have helped Mahiro to adjust to school life, namely Momiji, Asahi, and Miyo-chan. And of course, Mihari setting all the paperwork and permissions up helped tremendously. Mahiro seems to have fit in, as least socially with the other girls in her homeroom, a herculean accomplishment. Mahiro even survived the all-girls PE class, as well as being in the girl's locker room with all the other female classmates. As a dubious incentive, Mahiro was told that she does not have to study, or do any other school functions, just show up every day. This is not entirely accurate, as we shall see from what happens in this chapter. This Chapter's Story Ahh ! Saturday morning ! Mahiro gets up and dresses fairly early ( for her ) this morning. She comes into the front room only to find Mihari already up and dressed, and reading a science magazine. Mahiro is all smiles ! Why ? 'Cause it's the weekend ! Mahiro flops on the couch, vowing not to go outside or do anything all day. Mihari justifies that by thinking to herself that Mahiro has been doing fairly well in school. But the doorbell rings. Why, it's Kaede and Momiji ! Now what would they be doing coming over ? The two guests are brought into the front room and introduced to a very surprised Mahiro who has just gone shockingly pale. " What gives ? " , ventures Mahiro from trying to hide behind the couch. Kaede only thought that it might be nice to share a lunch together. Look, she has even brought the ingredients. Soon, the kitchen is filled with exciting sounds of food being prepared. Mahiro acquiesces that today might not be bad after all if she gets to enjoy Kaede's splendid cooking ! To kill time until lunch, Mahiro offers to play video games ( what else ? ) with Momiji. But Momiji's counteroffer is reveled by asking Mahiro if she has done her homework ? ''Momiji continues by opening her backpack and explaining that there are a lot of assignments to hand in, and with Mahiro joining class so late . . . . . . . Mahiro's eyes turn into pinwheels, her mouth gapes open, and she is engulfed in vertigo. Now in Mahiro's bedroom, sitting at the floor table, Mahiro thinks that this nightmare happening right before her eyes makes ''Night of the Living Dead look like a little girl's birthday party ! Mahiro recalls that maybe Mihari told her that she did not need to study, supposedly. Momiji wants to begin with Math. Mahiro offers up the feeble and inane request that she be allowed to just copy Momiji's answers ? " NOPE !!! " With tears in her eyes, Mahiro drop-kicks herself mentally, and tells herself that she has to steel herself to the task at hand ! 'My how times flies when you are having fun' ! By this time, Momiji is already knee-deep into the math problems, and is already frustrated and breathing great dislike for math. She looks up 'ready to throw in the towel', however, Mahiro is motionless, not doing anything. Momiji gets up to investigate, and low and behold, Mahiro is all done ! With the look on her face as if she has just seen a ghost, Momiji stammers that all the workbook exercises are done ! Mahiro now reeks of superiority; she realized that the workbook problems are the same from when she was in middle school once before. " How ? BUT HOW ??? " , earnestly begs Momiji ! Mahiro spills out a unlikely story---That Mihari made her study while she was 'so sickly' ( the morbid excuse that Mahiro put up to explain their wasted time as an eroge NEET ). Even as a debased male, Mahiro did study properly in middle school. Quite off-the-cuff, Mahiro tells Momiji where she went wrong in a particular math problem. Momiji is mortified, as she as the teacher, is being taught by Mahiro ! After lunch, all give thanks to Kaede for the satisfying meal. Other things were satisfying, too. Like the two girls who got all their homework done in record time ! You were doing homework up in the bedroom, instead of playing video games, inquires Mihari as she lovingly pets Mahiro on the head like a cat. " Don't pet me ! " , is Mahiro's response. Dose this mean that Mahiro will do well on all her future tests ? It's like an 'Isekai' (*) thing ! Mahiro finishes off with the comment that she is looking forward to her school exams. Mihari exclaims that maybe Mahiro needs to go to the ( mental ) hospital to be examined ! Chapter Lookback (*) Isekai---''' I = Different / A singularity / Queerness Sekai = Another World / Another Dimension Isekai means being transported into another alternate universe or another world completely different from our world. Usually refers to Japanese stories ( anime, manga, light novels, or web comics ) which involves the main character being transported into another / parallel world via reincarnation, summoning, VR game turned into reality, or a godlike being transmigrating them. Taps into the concept of parallel universes, the same or similar dimensions, but with different timelines being played out. Supposedly Mahiro has slipped into another Isekai wherein she likes to do homework and looks forward to her tests and exams. Manga Fan's Comments '''Sunedesu Bin / 4 weeks ago �� I love her Mahiro Dwi Budi / 25 weeks ago Homework? Wtf is that? Ngoc Thang Nguyen / 24 weeks ago Homework is the bane of most if not all students across the world. Zaxon Isomniac / 30 weeks ago I'm still amazed I still passed in school. 高橋 高い / 47 weeks ago / 4 likes Best present for the end of the year, the release of a new chapter of "Onii-chan wa oshimai". Category:Chapters